Mysterious ways
by Dhot
Summary: With everything going crazy around them, how can Trip and T'pol ever acknowledge what they feel for each other! T'polTrip


**Disclaimer: I don't own Startrek:Enterprise.**

T'pol placed her hand to her head as she tried to steady herself. "Are you alright?" Archer asked, concerned. "I am fine," she replied with confidence she did not feel. She took another step and that was when her world crashed. The last thing she remembered was the surroundings being sucked into a blackhole as her world went spinning around her.

"What happened to her, Doc?" Trip asked. "Well, Mr. Tucker, I'll only reveal it when T'pol's awake," the doctor said in obvious excitement.

T'pol's eyes fluttered open as she heard the last sentence and asked, "Am I ill, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked back, surprised that his patient was up but said, "Ill would not be the proper word, Sub-Commander but I have to let you know that for the next few months, you will not be yourself."

"Aww come off it already Doc, what is it?" Trip whined. Archer gave him a warning look and motioned for the Doctor to continue.

"I'll be blunt then. T'pol, you're three weeks pregnant. Congratulations," the Doctor said. T'pol's widened eyes were the only emotion she showed.

"What!" Archer exclaimed. "How? How?.." he stuttered.

"Oh, I don't think I have to tell you how you humans mate now, do I?" the doctor joked.

"I meant… nevermind, T'pol, do you know who the father is?" Archer asked, obviously displeased at his Sub-Commander's lack of better judgment. 'Fancy getting herself pregnant when we have a mission to complete,' the Captain thought to himself.

Trip hung his mouth open as T'pol stayed silent.

"T'pol, unless Vulcans have some dormant fertility gene in their system, I'm guessing it has to be someone onboard the Enterprise," the Captain said.

When T'pol nodded, Archer's rage grew and he said, "T'pol! Fraternization is not allowed aboard **any** Starfleet vessel!"

He sighed and continued, "Please T'pol, tell me who fathered your child. There is going to be a case now, you will probably be escorted back to Vulcan and…"

Archer was cut off by Trip suddenly. "There's no use asking T'pol, Cap'n. It's me. I'm the one who fathered the child," Trip said, never taking his eyes off T'pol.

Flashback 

"_I need not remind you, Commander, that meditation requires absolute silence and minimal movement," T'pol, with eyes closed, rebuked subtly as Trip sighed loudly. _

"_I can't help it, T'pol. Meditation just ain't for me," he explained. _

"_So I have noticed," T'pol replied and closed her eyes. _

"_Perhaps it would be easier for you, if I shared my thoughts with you," she continued. Trip plastered a quizzical look on his face as he asked, "You can do that?"_

_T'pol opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Ever since the mind-melding incident, I have been deliberating over some techniques where thoughts can be shared. Though mind-melding might have adverse after-effects, I believe that I have come up with a technique which can allow me to see, hear and feel another's thoughts," she said truthfully. _

"_So in effect, you are asking me to become your lab rat?" Trip asked, a playful smile forming at the ends of his mouth. _

"_If that is how you wish to label yourself, I won't object. I prefer to think of it as a bargain. I help you with the neuro-pressure sessions and you in turn help me test my theories. It is logical," she stated. _

_At first, it looked as if Trip was about to object but then all of a sudden, he burst out laughing. "A'rite T'pol, if that's the you want it. What do I have to do?" Trip asked. _

"_Please extend your right hand forward, with specific focus on the thumb and forefinger," she ordered. With the playful smile still lingering on his visage, Trip did as he was told. Almost immediately, T'pol did the same with her left hand. _

_As their thumbs and forefingers met, an electric force seemed to keep them stuck to each other. _

"_I can now hear your thoughts, Commander. Try speaking to me," T'pol said calmly. _

"_Hi?" Trip said uncertainly. "As I suspected, it does indeed work. Thank you, Commander, for allowing me to use you as a… lab rat," T'pol thanked. _

"_No problem, T'pol. I'll be willing to be the lab rat for all other theories you have," Trip thought out rather suggestively._

_For a time, T'pol was quiet and when she finally broke the silence, Trip was shocked with what he heard. "I did not know that you were sexually attracted to me, Commander," T'pol stated as a matter of fact. _

"_Wha? How…" he started to ask but T'pol interjected. "I told you that I would be able to hear and **feel **your thoughts, Commander," she said. _

"_Are you trying to tell me that you are feeling what I am feeling right now?" Trip asked, unsure. _

"_Yes. Although Vulcans supress their emotions therefore effectively disabling them, you are not a Vulcan and that is why through this connection, I can feel your emotions." T'pol explained. _

"_Ahh… that would mean that…" he started but before he could say anything else, they were both thrown to the side of the room as the ship encountered a hard jolt. _

_The connection was broken and T'pol approached Trip, who was opposite her. She hesitated briefly before allowing her lips topress againstTrip's. _

_They were in a world of their own even as alarms sounded throughout the ship. Trip switched over to his human instincts as he stopped thinking rationally. No one could have stopped what would have happened next._

End of flasback 

As Trip told the story, Archer was fuming with anger.

"While the ship was in danger, my two best officers were engaging in intercourse?" he said it as if that was a bad word.

"Captain, the connection between the Commander and myself was broken abruptly. Therefore, I was still feeling what he was feeling at that time. If any one is to be blamed, it is I. I should have never suggested trying the thought-sharing technique. I apologize," T'pol said as she tried to take all the blame.

"Naw Cap'n, it's my fault! I mean I could have stopped but I didn't! I should take all the blame," Trip exclaimed.

"All right enough! There's no point shouldering the blame. I am confining the two of you to your quarters till further notice," Archer ordered.

"Captain, I must say that it is important for T'pol to come for regular check ups especially since the child is a… hybrid. There could be repercussions," the Doctor said.

"Fine, T'pol will be allowed out of her quarters only when she is coming for check ups. I don't want any of the other crewmembers to find out about this until I think of a solution" the Captain said.

"Hmmm…" the doctor said as he conducted an ultra-sound scan on T'pol.

"What?" Trip asked, looking at the doctor.

"It appears as if the sub-commander is expecting triplets. There are three zygotes," he explained.

While T'pol remained calm, Trip's eyes widened and he managed to croak, "Triplets?"

He looked at T'pol expecting to see some form of reaction but she showed none.

"That is uncommon among Vulcans. We are built to carry only one child during the gestational period," she answered.

"There have been cases where Vulcan twins have been born and you mated with a human, not a Vulcan. The human sperm is really a remarkable little thing. More than likely, every 1 out of 1000 human females will be fertilized with two sperms," he said.

"Then it would appear as if humans are as erratic as their… sperm," she stated.

"That was the lamest joke I have heard, T'pol," Trip said forcefully.

"I was not attempting humor. That was…. Doctor, as you were saying," T'pol changed the subject.

"There is still a chance that one or two of the zygotes might be absorbed back into the womb wall or by the remaining zygote," he said seriously.

"That can happen!" Trip asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, so I'd advise you to be careful, especially during the first trimester and Sub-commander, since your situation is unique, I would recommend absolute bed-rest and no err… extra-curricular activities at this stage," the Doctor mused.

"Well, that was err interesting," Trip said to T'pol, as he walked her back to her quarters.

"Yes, it was," was all T'pol said. She did not bother to look or even glance at Trip during the walk.

"Listen T'pol," Trip stopped her mid-way, "I know this is all very new for you. I know it shouldn't have happened that night. I know it's my fault that you are going through all of this. The Cap'n said there was probably going to be an inquiry but I think he was just scaring us. T'pol, we wouldn't be the first couple in Starfleet to have fraternized. I mean, many other Commanders have done it with Ensigns and most of them are married!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Then it would be extremely unfortunate, Commander, that I am not in Starfleet. I am from the Vulcan High Commission and my status would revoked if they hear about my… condition," T'pol said as she continued walking.

"I would understand, if you… don't wanna keep the children," Trip lamented sorrowfully.

"That thought has never crossed my mind, Commander. I do believe however that _we_ should avoid all forms of contact from now on, visits to Sickbay notwithstanding. I will allow full contact of the children to you when they are born. For now, Good night, Commander," she said as she entered her quarters.

Trip was left speechless as the doors swished close to his face. _'Would she still feel the same way if she knew how much I am in love with her!' _he asked his subconscious.

He shook his head and walked back to his quarters, fully aware that should the Captain catch him walking around the corridors, he would be thrown to the brig, Commander or no Commander.

"The situation is unique, Captain. It appears as if the zygotes are fighting their own physiologies as they form. Since the base for a Vulcan's blood is copper not iron, it looks as if the hybrids are attempting to decide which base would be more suitable for their physiology. In the end, it is likely that some of the zygotes would be Vulcan and another would be human. That would not be a favorable outcome," the Doctor explained to Captain Archer.

"What do you suggest, Doc?" he asked.

"I would like to request for T'pol to be shifted over to Sickbay so that I can control the amount of copper base or iron base forming in the childrens' blood. Toxicity could be a possible conclusion, Captain," the Doctor warned.

"I'll approve the transfer immediately," Archer said, appearing distraught.

'_How in the world am I going to report this to Starfleet?'_ he asked himself, involved in a contest of wills. He sighed and walked to the Bridge.

Archer walked to the Mess Hall, thinking he could sort out his thoughts. He noticed T'pol sitting in the Mess Hall and approached her.

He sat beside her and called out her name. She did not respond. He called out another time and she did not seem to hear him again. Puzzled, he touched her arm and her reverie was broken.

She looked at him and said, "I am sorry, Captain. I will return to my quarters," She started to stand but Archer waved her apology away.

"I did not really mean it when I said that. I was angry and emotional. How are you, T'pol?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I am fine," she replied. Archer frowned and said, "That was what you said the last time but you fainted. Now, tell me what's up."

T'pol laid her hands on the table. "Nothing's _up_. I was just thinking about my unique situation. I will most probably be eliminated from the Vulcan High Commission. Therefore, I would like to request to enter Starfleet," she said.

Archer was visibly surprised. "I never thought that Vulcans could contemplate!" he said excitedly.

"We do NOT contemplate or worry. That is illogical, but as beings with a conscience, we are allowed to decide our own future," she replied calmly.

"Well T'pol, I would welcome you with open arms but I don't know about Earth. You know the situation," Archer replied.

"Yes, I am aware. I am still determined to go ahead with my plan," she said.

Archer smiled and said, "Very well, I will post in an application tomorrow morning." T'pol looked at Archer.

"Thank you, Captain. I really should return to my quarters. I am feeling lethargic," she said.

His duties as a Starship Captain had compelled him to write to Starfleet and to the Vulcan High Commission. He stated that his Science Officer had contracted a virus specific to her physiology and that there was danger trying to move her so there was no need for any Vulcan ships to 'drop by'.

He also said that the situation was under control and that their Doctor was preparing a remedy for her condition. He did mention that it was going to be a long time before T'pol got better and that she would herself contact her superiors once she was well.

With a heavy heart, he sent the message to both Institutions. He really hoped that no Vulcan ships would intercept his and demand for T'pol's return.

Within minutes he got a reply from the Vulcans. They mentioned that they had predicted that T'pol would contract the same illness that had been going around Vulcan. It was genetic and T'pol was sure to get it.

They agreed that it would take a long time to recover and promised to wait for T'pol's reply of recovery. With a huge sigh, Archer relaxed and smiled. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all but then he got worried. What illness was going around Vulcan and how would it affect the humans?

It had been three full days since T'pol had avoided him. It was killing him! He had stayed in his quarters as a sign of respect to his Captain but nothing could keep him away from his Engines any longer. He stood up and left his quarters.

He headed towards Engineering but secretly hoped that he would bump into T'pol. He made a slight detour to Sickbay to find out how his babies were doing.

His babies. That sounded strange and alien to him but he liked it. In nine months, he was going to be a father to three wonderful children.

He could just imagine carrying them and lulling them to sleep. It was a picture perfect image, though T'pol's absence ached his heart.

He entered Sickbay and was surprised to find the Captain there as well. "What's up, Capn?" Trip asked, concerned. "I received news that a genetic illness is going around Vulcan and I was concerned if T'pol could contract it," he replied with disapproval in his voice.

He was obviously not happy that his Commander had disobeyed his orders.

The Captain turned back to the Doctor and he replied, "Well, I have checked T'pol's physiology again and I saw what illness they were talking about. Her amino acids are not in proper arrangement. In short, she has sickle cell anemia but the Vulcan physiology is such that it could take a long time but full recovery is possible."

Trip appeared disturbed at this. "You mean she's sick!" he asked.

"I was just getting to that," the Doctor said. "Since she is currently gestating, she is not affected yet but she could be once she has given birth," he added.

"Well, that's nine more months and we will worry about it then. For now, tell me what you are going to do about the babies?" Archer asked.

"I have been injecting the babies with the same amount of iron and copper base for the past three days and they appear to be stabilizing. I believe that by the end of the nine months, they will all turn out exactly alike, i.e, hybrids," the Doc explained.

_A/N: Hey all, I've had this in the works for a year and a half, I think. Finally had the courage to post it. Please do review.. and opinions on how the story should change or what not, will be very much appreciated. Thanks:D_


End file.
